


screamin', someone come and help me

by heartshapedhannie



Series: kid krow [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Conan Gray Song, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song fic, angsty teenagers, but you would wouldn't know because you don't know the canon of my ocs, conan gray - Freeform, enjoy this, gonna cry, homophobia in some of these, i have nowhere to write about my ocs so here, i just wanna share my love for these losers, probably doesn't follow the Canon, ruining my ocs lives one fic at a time, soft, various other ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedhannie/pseuds/heartshapedhannie
Summary: "Actually. I know it's late.. but can you please come over. Both of you. I.." He trailed off as a beep came from his phone. Emerson was on the call.TITLE FROM COMFORT CROWD BY CONAN GRAY
Relationships: braylin connors (oc)/emerson logan (oc)
Series: kid krow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670167





	screamin', someone come and help me

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this.  
> enjoy my ocs.

_**"I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU, BRAYLIN. YOU ARE SO GOOD, WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME ON SOMEONE WHO'S JUST GOING TO HURT YOU!"** _

Andrew's voice rang through his head. " _I just don't understand you._ "

Was he really that hard to understand? Was Andy right? We're his friends really going to hurt him? Was Andy the only one who was going to look out for him. Or was Braylin just too naive and falling for everything Andy said to him, because he was pretty, and Braylin didn't want to lose him.

He curled up into his bed, his head was pounding. He felt like he wasn't even in his own body. His boyfriend's voice continued ringing through his head, accusing, almost. Accusing him of being incapable of making good decisions for himself. 

Braylin's phone rang, but he didn't have the energy to answer it. He squinted at the screen in the dark, Eden's name flashed on the screen. He should probably answer it. 

"Hello?" Braylin's voice was groggy, and course. Eden could here it through the phone. 

"Braylin? Are you alright? Did I wake you?" Eden's voice was like sickingly sweet music to Braylin's ears. He hadn't heard their voice in a few days.

"I'm fine. I'm good. I wasn't sleeping, so you're good." He was on the verge of breaking down. Glad to hear a familiar voice, it was grounding. 

"Hey uh, we haven't seen you in a few days, and we were worried about you.. So is it okay if I add Emerson to the call?" Eden said. They sounded kinda worried. Worried for Braylin? He wondered if that was the case. 

"Go for it." Braylin said, his voice breaking. He now desperately wanted to talk to Emerson, hear his voice. He needed it. "Actually. I know it's late.. but can you please come over. Both of you. I.." He trailed off as a beep came from his phone. Emerson was on the call.

"You? Braylin what's wrong?" Eden whispered. "Do you need us to come over? No do you need us to bring anything over? Because I'm already on my way." 

"Eddie stop. You don't need to come over." 

"Braylin. I'm already on my way. And so is Emerson.. I'll see you soon." The phone went dead. Emerson never spoke. Braylin was holding back his tears because he didn't want to cry. He didn't want Emerson and Eden to see him cry either. He unlocked his window, not wanting to wake his family up, so that his friends could enter his room. His dog, Benji, was on his bed. Benji could sense that something was wrong, and stood up, trotting over to Braylin, cuddling with him.

* * *

It felt like an hour had passed, Braylin still curled up with his dog. Eden and Emerson has arrived. It was only ten or so minutes since they ended the call but it felt longer. "Hey, Bray. Hey, hey, it's me." Emerson spoke first. His voice calm and sweet as he knelt down next to Braylin. Braylin looked at him and that's when it happened. Hearing Emerson. No, seeing Emerson was enough to make Braylin break down. "Hey there, hey now, baby... You don't need to cry come here.." Emerson stood up now and sat at the end of Braylin's bed. Braylin looked up at him, he was blurry. Braylin uncurled himself and crawled to the end of the bed, wrapping his arms around Emerson, crying into his chest. 

Eden sat down on the other end of the bed, they had a blanket and a stuffed animal. Comfort items for Braylin. "Hey bud. Hey hey. You don't have to cry, honey." They handed him the stuffed bear, which Braylin took and hugged in between him and Emerson. Eden had moved closer, wrapping up the two boys in the blanket. 

"Bray? Hey there. Can you do me a favour honey? Can you please tell us what happened?" Emerson rubbed his back, whispering into his hair.

"I... I.. Andy said some things... and I've been thinking about it all day. And it's the only thing I can think of and. He doesn't want me to be friends with you. He says you're going to hurt me.." 

"No honey. You know that's not true. He's the only one who is hurting you, baby. We're right here. It's okay." 

"Hey Bray?" 

"Mmm?"

"You sleepy, baby?"

"Mhmm."

"Go to sleep, honey. We'll be right here, all night."


End file.
